Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal/Radiology
This is the 5th episode of Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal. After Joe's death and loss of her family, Allison and Sophia cried at Joe's death in the Cemetery. That is, she's assigned to Radiology to get into her dreams. Level 41 - Check 'em Out! Check out patients within the amount of seconds after the treatment! *Back in the office, Robin and Allison are talking about Daniel. *Allison: What do you mean 'he's gone'? *Robin: He told me he needed a little time for herself. *Robin: I told him, I would take care of things until he got back, he's is my son... *Allison: So... He... He just left?! *Robin: I'm afraid so. He took his passport and a bag of clothes. *Robin: Allison... I'm sorry I have to ask, but... *Robin: Would you be alright starting at radiology without me? *Robin: Daniel left quite a bit of work for me... *Allison: I guess. *Allison and Robin leave the office, Allison goes into Radiology. *Allison: So... I'm on my own then... Afterward *Robin enters the Radiology, and Allison is using the printer. Robin is doing the checklist. *Robin: OH... COME ON!? *Allison: Can I help? *Robin: Really? Would you? I have a meeting I need to go to and these forms have to be filled and filed by tomorrow. *Allison: Sure... I've got nothing better to do anyway... *Allison is using the checklist, while Robin leaving the radiology. *Allison keeps doing the list, time to time, later by later, taking a nap, staring at the list, taking a sleep. Challenge 21 - Take it easy! *''Allison is very tired! Try not to make Allison too tired by walking around!'' Level 42 - Quick Counts! Score 28 quick treatment bonuses! *Allison is sleeping for her dreams back where she was, dreaming about life and Joe. *Lisa: I... Is my dad g-going to be okay? *Allison to Lisa: I... I... don't know... *Daniel to Allison: *SIGH*... Maybe I shouldn't invite him yet... *Allison to Daniel: This wing looks amazing, I'm sure John will love it. *Daniel to Allison: What's the worst that could happen? *Little Allison: Oh no, we're crashing... *Alli's dad to Little Allison: Don't worry Alli, we have parachutes, they'll never catch us now! *Little Allison to Alli's dad: And we lived happily ever after! Right Dad? *Allison: I don't see Joe. He might still be in the ambulance... *Joe: Go save Daniel! you can come back for me later... *Allison: JOE!? *Allison and Sophia gave them a hug. *Sophia: Life is so much better if you have someone to share it with... *Daniel: I should have just died, right here... *Robin: He's gone, Allison... *Mr. Asher: STOP BLAMING YOURSELF! *Allison wakes up after her dream, revealing back to the past. Allison was so surprised. Afterward *Allison walks to get the system running, but Connor enters the Radiology. *Connor: Hey Allison, I have someone here who really misses you... *Princess Doge enters the Radiology. *Allison: Princess! *Allison gave a hug to Princess. *Allison: I'm so glad you guys are here... *Allison gave a hug again to Princess. *Alison and Connor walk out of the hospital to the park, while Princess is entering the park. *Princess brought a ball to Allison. *Connor: I think someone wants you to throw their ball... *Allison: Oh... Sorry... *Allison picks up and throws the ball so Princess can fetch the ball, bringing back to Allison. *Connor: You know I'm here if you wanted to talk... *Allison: I know. *Allison: I just haven't been sleeping so well. *Connor: You could always sleep over at my place. *Allison: You really think that would be smart? *Connor: But seriously Allison, you've been through a lot... *Connor: I just worry about you. *Allison: I'm sure that if I get some sleep, I'[l be fine! Level 43 Toner time! Pick up all the toner! *Back at the Radiology, Allison is using the printer. *Allison picked up a paper from the printer. *Allison: I guess the printer is out of toner... *Allison picks up the toner out of the drawer, but Allison slipped, scattering Toner around the room. *Allison: Well.. That's just great... During the level *Allison picks up all the toner where Allison scattered. Afterward *Allison puts the toner back into the printer to make it work, but Joe enters the radiology. *Joe: Hello! Is this radiology? *Allison: Yes, it i... *Joe: Ma'am? *Allison runs to Joe, giving him a hug. *Allison: Joe! How? I... I thought you were... *George: I'm sorry, ma'am, but my name is George... *Allison: But... But... *George: You know what, I'll come back later. *Allison: This can't be happening... *Connor enters the radiology. *Connor: What can't be happening? *Allison: I think I might be going crazy, Connor... Challenge 22 - Rush Hour! *''Patients enter in groups!'' Level 44 - Management issues! Only use one bed at a time! *Connor: So you started seeing ghosts, so what? *Allison: So what?! *Connor: Yes, so what? Everybody sees some 'ghosts', it comes with the job. *Connor: This is Chelsea, I lost her when I just stared working here, but we've become good friends since... *Connor: And this is Tim. Tim was quite the troublemaker before he started hanging out with me, weren't you Tim? *Connor: But seriously, don't worry too much about it... *Connor: Your brain can do weird things when it's stressed. *Connor: And even if it is Joe, you can have worse people haunting you... *Allison: I guess you're right. *Allison: But maybe we can do something tonight? Cause I need... Well... I need to not be here... *Connor: Well, okay, that sounds like we'll need a plan! See you after your shift. *Connor leaves the Radiology, letting Allison go. Afterward *Connor returns to the Radiology. Allison walks to Connor. *Connor: Are you ready to go on an adventure? *Allison: Totally, what have you got planned for us? *Connor: Well, I saw this romantic comedy was opening tonight or maybe we can go to the nightly farmers market. *Allison: Really...? *Connor: Well... Uhm... Maybe... *Allison: I heard the monster trucks were in town... *Allison: ...And there was a Lucha Libre wrestling match at the gym. *Connor: Keep talking like that and I'll marry you before the night ends! *Allison: Last one to the car pays for the hotdogs! *Allison rushes out of the Radiology. Level 45 - Guess who's back? Perform a scan. *Allison and Ruth are in the Radiology. *Allison: I was back at three! He even bought me a Luchador mask... *Ruth: So... Connor's single, you're single... Sounds like fate to me... *Ruth: It's good to see you have some fun again, dear. *Ruth leaves the Radiology, while Lisa enters. *Lisa touches Allison. *Allison: No... No... No... I saved your dad... *Allison: You can't be here... Please tell me your dad is okay? *John and Mr. Asher enter the Radiology. *Mr. Asher: Right here! And aside form a couple bruises from the checkup, I'm fine! *John: HMPF! I'll have you know that people always tell me I've got very gentle hands... *John leaves the Radiology. *Mr. Asher: Okay... *Mr. Asher: I guess all I need now is to get one last scan and then I'll have a clean bill of health! *Allison: That's great! You really had me worried there for a moment. *Allison: Let's get you some contrast fluid! *Allison leads Mr. Asher to the bed, performing a scan. During the level *Allison is performing a scan to Mr. Asher, for Lisa. Afterward *Allison is going to Mr. Asher. *Mr. Asher gets back up, by Allison, and Lisa does it too. *Allison leads Mr. Asher to the brain checking scan. *Mr. Asher lie down on a brain checking scan. *Allison starts the brain check for Mr. Asher. *Allison uses the computer to print out the brain scan paper. *Allison sees the printer, taking the paper from the printer to see results. *Allison: This can't be right... Challenge 23 - Emily’s Hospital Food V *''Help Emily in the hospital canteen.'' Level 46 - Variety! Don't get the same item twice in a row! *Lisa: What isn't right? Is my dad okay? *Lisa: Allison?! *Allison: Don't worry Lisa, it's probably just a mechanical error... *Allison: Happens all the time, we'll just do a re-scan... *Allison: Where's the man with the lollipops? Can you get him? *Allison: Well... *Allison: I wish I could... *Allison: But lucky for you, I just happen to have some of his lollipops, right here. *Mr. Asher goes back to the bed, Allison is treating him. Afterward *Allison walks back to Mr. Asher. Mr. Asher wakes up. *Allison leads Mr. Asher back to the brain checking scan. *Mr. Asher lays down on the scan. *Allison starts the scan again. *Allison uses the computer to see Mr. Asher's brain, doing the check. *Allison prints out the paper for the brain scan. *Mr. Asher gets up and stands back up. *Allison: It's been a long day, maybe you should go back home. *Allison: We'll get you the results tomorrow. *Lisa and Mr. Asher leaves the radiology, heads out of the Little Creek Hospital, going back home. *Allison gets the paper out of the printer. *Allison: I don't get it... *Allison, Ruth, Connor, Chance, and John are in the radiology. *John: No... This has to be the machine... *Chance: This would suggest all his organs are damaged... *Connor: This would suggest the man was already dead, Chance... *Ruth: It has to be a mistake... *Robin enters the Radiology, seeing Allison, Ruth, Connor, Chance, and John. *Robin: What are you all looking at? *Allison: Robin! I needed a second operation, but I couldn't find you... *Allison gives the paper from Robin. *Robin: This... This is no mistake, this is very serious... *Everyone is surprised seriously. Level 47 - Check the X-rays! Score at least 12 hearts with the x-ray minigame. *Robin, Allison are talking to Mr. Asher in the Radiology. *Robin: I understand this is hard to hear and we still need to run some extra tests, but... *Robin: Right new we need to look at an option that will slow-down the degradation of your organs... *Robin: It looks like an aggressive autoimmune disease and if that's the case, there's just not a whole lot else we can do. *Mr. Asher: How long would I have? *Robin: We can't be sure, but it looks like weeks, maybe a month or two with treatment... *Mr. Asher: NO!... I can't accept that! *Mr. Asher: Lisa... She already lost her mom... *Mr. Asher: I'm... I'm all she has... *Allison: That's why we need to get started as quickly as possible... *Mr. Asher: WITH WHAT?! Giving me a few extra days in a hospital bed?! *Mr. Asher: FORGET IT! I feel fine. I need to take care of my daughter! *Mr. Asher leaves the Radiology, but Allison is running towards him. *Suddenly, Allison stopped running. *Allison: But you have to... *Robin: Give him some time, Allison. *Robin: You can't make this personal, we have many more patients we have to help today. *Robin leaves the Radiology, letting Allison go. Afterward *Allison leaves the Radiology, goes outside of the Hospital, going to the park to see Connor/ *Allison: I don't know is I can handle this, Connor. *Princess runs around. *Allison: Saving that little girl's dad is one of the few good things I've been able to do here. *Allison: And now it turns out, he wasn't saved at all. *Connor: Sometimes, you know... *Allison and Connor gave them a hug. *Connor McCoy: The world just stinks... *Allison: That's your great insight, huh? *Connor: I have learned this over many, many years, yes. *Allison: I'm glad you're here... *Connor: I'm not going anywhere... *And Allison and Connor gave a hug again. *Princess Doge: WOOF! Challenge 24 - Guess who's also back?! *''Oliver is back again with friends and family!'' Level 48 - Only one item! Don’t have more than one item on your tray at the same time! *Back in the Radiology, Robin takes a look at the paper, and Allison enters. *Allison: That's a pretty card... *Robin: It's... Well, it's a postcard from Daniel... *Robin: He's currently in India of all places. *Robin: He's writing about this group of people he just joined... a spiritual healing faction. *Robin: Not really sure what that means... *Allison: Did he mention me at all? *Robin: I'm sorry, Allison... *Robin leaves the Radiology, letting Allison go. Afterward *Allison leaves the Radiology, heading to the office. Robin is in the office, calling Mr. Asher. *Robin: I understand... *Robin: Put your dad on the phone... *Allison enters the office. *Allison looks at Robin calling. *Robin: Yes, your daughter Lisa just called us... *Robin: She's very worried about you, Mr. Asher. *Robin: We're ready whenever you are. *Robin hangs the telephone. *Allison: Wow, did Lisa really call the hospital? *Robin: Well... A little white lie never hurt anyone... Level 49 - Perfection! Only check out golden heart patients! Don't let a single (any) patient leave with less than 8 hearts! *Back in the Radiology, Mr. Asher & Lisa went back to the hospital. Allison, Connor, and Robin are in the Radiology. *Mr. Asher: I'm sorry... I just couldn't... *Allison: Don't worry about it, we're just glad you're here now. *Connor walks to Lisa, asking her to go. *Connor: Lisa, do you want to go with me? Today, a couple of my clown friends are coming over. *Mr. Asher: It's okay, honey, your dad is going to be in the boring machine anyway... *MR. Asher: I'll be right here when you get back. *Lisa follows Connor out of the Radiology. *Robin: Cone on, let's not let this wait any longer, we'll start with the full-body MRI. *Robin leads Mr. Asher to the body checking scan, while Allison is going to the computer. Robin starts the scan. *Allison uses the computer to check his brain, and Robin is leaving the Radiology, letting Allison go. Afterward *Allison goes to the computer, goes to the body brain checking scan to see what's happened to his brain. *Allison: Robin? Are you sure there's nothing wrong with the machine? *Robin: We had it checked a couple of weeks age, so it should be okay, why? *Allison: Because the scan is showing very little to no brain activity!? *Robin gets Mr. Asher out from inside. *Robin and Allison sees there's something wrong with him. They think he needs a surgery. Challenge 25 - Extra Help! *''Jenny cares about you! Jenny helps by carrying your items!'' Level 50 - We're out of time! Prepare Mr. Asher for surgery! *Robin: We have to prep him for surgery... *Allison: But... But... He was fine... *Robin: Allison, there is no time for that now... *Robin: We'll have to place him on the stretcher, so you can prep him! *Allison and Robin carry Mr. Asher to the stretcher, so Allison can prepare him. *Robin: I'll go see Quinn and ask him to prep and clear the O.R.... Once he's ready we'll pick him up. *Robin leaves the Radiology to ask Quinn, while Allison is preparing Mr. Asher for surgery. During the level: 1st action Allison is dragging down three lines for Mr. Asher. 2nd action Allison taps and moves his body clockwise twice. 3rd action Allison holds his body to keep him alive. 4th action Allison drags his body up three lines, and rotates clockwise twice. Afterward *After the last day, Allison moved the stretcher to the Radiology exit. *Quinn: Very well... *Quinn and Robin entered the Radiology. *Quinn moves Mr. Asher to the main room, waiting for operation to be started. *Quinn: Are you coming? *Allison: What? Who? Me? *Quinn: Yes, you... *Quinn: If you do half as well as you did at that crash site, you'll make a fine intern. *Quinn: But you'll have to start now... *Quinn: As you can see we have an operation to do! *Allison: I... I don't know... I... *Quinn: I don't have time for doubters, it's now or never... *David finally moves Mr. Asher to the main room, preparing for operation. *Robin: You go with Quinn, make sure the operation goes well! *Allison: Okay... Starring *Allison Heart *Robin Fisher *Daniel Summers *Connor McCoy *Ruth Phelps *John Summer *Chance Foley *David Quinn *Joe Albright *Sophia Gomez *Mr. Asher *Lisa Asher